E viveram felizes para sempre
by RomanaIV
Summary: Mais uma vez uma ideia de Hughes coloca todos numa situação nada agradável...Será que os militares conseguem sobreviver a esse desafio?
1. Chapter 1

No quartel da cidade central tudo corria normalmente. Mustang dormia na cadeira enquanto Fuery, Breda e Fallman falavam da vida dos outros. De repente:

- Coronel!! Péssimas noticias!! - Havoc entra na sala e Mustang dá um pulo da cadeira.

- O que foi?? Os extraterrestres estão invadindo?????

- não, coronel. Pior que isso. O general Hakuro recusou seu pedido para auxilio as criancinhas com a barraquinha de churrasco. (NOTA: todos os anos, na central os militares faziam um tipo de festival para ajudar crianças carentes. E todos os anos mustang e companhia montavam uma barraquinha de churrasco. O coronel assava e os outros vendiam – ou melhor, vendiam a parte que sobrava depois que comiam)

- O QUE????

- E o que a gente faz agora??? – pergunta Fallman

- A gente podia vender churros! – sugere, inutilmente, Breda

- Não! Não podemos! – diz Fuery

-por que? – pergunta Havoc

- você ta querendo aumentar os índices de diabete nas criancinhas?

- é, tem razão. Mas...o que é que a gente vai fazer, coronel?

- esperem um minuto, estou pensando.

Segue-se um momento de precioso silêncio enquanto mustang está concentrado.

- e aí....

- não faço a mínima idéia. (todos caem no chão) A porta se abre:

- E aê cambada??? Hughes entra na sala - Mas por que vocês tão com essas caras de cachorro que caiu do caminhão da mudança?? Aqui, tomem uma fotinha da Elysia dançando hula-hula pra animar!!!

- Maes, você não tem o que fazer, não?

- Não. Ao contrario de você que dorme o dia todo, eu já adiantei todo o meu trabalho. Mas... mudando de assunto....por que vocês estão com essas caras??

- nosso pedido pra barraquinha de churrasco foi recusado.

- Ah, é só isso?

- como só isso??? Você tem alguma idéia do que a gente pode fazer?

- Cantar, recitar, sapatear, dançar hula-hula, forró, funk, dança indiana, brega, frevo, valsa, tango, mambo, para-para, tocar flauta, piano, bateria....

- já chega, maes! Nenhum de nós sabe fazer nada disso!!!

- Vocês podem fazer uma peça de teatro...

Todos olham pro Hughes como se ele tivesse falado algo como "por que vocês não se jogam num poço de crocodilos"?

- peça de teatro? Você ta doido, tenente-coronel? – pergunta Breda

- ninguém aqui é ator não... – diz Fallman. Os outros dois subordinados concordam. Entretanto, mustang fazia uma cara de quem acabou de ter um plano.

- isso até que não é uma má idéia...

- como não, coronel? E a nossa reputação??

- vamos estar fantasiados.

- Pagamento?

- o quartel vai pagar hora-extra.

- seguro de vida?

- que seguro de vida???

- vai que uma lata de tinta caia na nossa cabeça...

- tá, tá.... Tudo vai ser resolvido.

- Então estamos de acordo!

- claro! Tudo pelas criancinhas.... – Roy sorria amigavelmente, mas na sua cabeça a frase era essa "HÁHÁ! Essa é minha chance de estrear minha carreira de ator, fazer ainda mais sucesso com as mulheres, aí eu me torno fürher e faço todas as mulheres do exercito usarem mini-saia"..."

- certo, certo. Tá tudo muito bem... Mas o senhor sabe qual peça a gente pode fazer? – pergunta Havoc

- Ah, sei lá! Swenney Todd ?(EU NÃO LEMBRO COMO ESCREVE, É AQUELE DO BARBEIRO QUE CORTAVA A GARGANTA DOS CLIENTES)

- Tá louco??? – pergunta Hughes – vai traumatizar as criancinhas. Tem que ser uma peça i-n-f-a-n-t-i-l Sabe, cinderela, branca de neve...

- você sabe tudo dessas histórias, hein Maes?

- Claro! Elysia-chan ama essas histórias. Eu tenho até uma foto dela escutando a história da...

- NÃO.!! – gritam todos

- Certo....Eu tenho aqui o livro "1001 histórias infantis" tira um livro ENORME sabe-se lá de onde

- você carrega isso por aí??

- claro! Nunca se sabe quando a Elysia vai querer ouvir uma história... – abre o livro –Deixe-me ver... Ah, achei uma boa.

- Conta.

- Começa com era uma vez...

- pula essa parte, idiota!

- ...uma princesa que morava num....

- resume!

. - ..lindo palácio com...

- isso não é um texto teatral – interrompe Roy

- Que foi?

- você tem que passar isso pra forma de teatro...

- ah...isso eu não sei fazer.

- Como é??? Não foi sua a idéia de fazer uma peça??

- Sim. Eu vou dirigir a peça. Mas ninguém disse que eu seria o roteirista...

- se você não vai adaptar a história então quem....

A porta se abre de novo:

- Eu! Eu vou adaptar a peça de teatro. Com as habilidades de roteirista passadas de geração em geração na minha família! - tira a roupa e mostra os músculos.

- Ah...tá...eu acho que você pode fazer isso major...

- Eu adoraria ajudar. Deixe-me ver o livro coronel. – roy entrega o livro e o major o analisa – é uma linda história... Mas primeiro temos que definir os personagens...Quem vai ser a princesa?

Todos se entreolham nervosos.

- o de menor patente, claro!

- nada disso! Acho que o de maior patente é quem deveria ficar com o papel principal!

- Eu sou a favor do mais velho!

- Eu do mais bonito!

-Aquele que souber interpretar melhor tem que ser a princesa!!

- sem essa! Assim todos vão fazer uma interpretação horrível só pra não serem escolhidos....

A briga corria solta.

- PAREM COM ISSO! – berrou mustang - temos que arranjar alguém que possa ser feminina e delicada....

- nenhum de nós se encaixa nesse perfil coronel!

- é verdade...mas onde é que eu vou conseguir alguém que...

A porta se abre uma terceira vez.

- Riza!!!!Nossa salvação!!!!

Todos se jogam nos pés dela

- o que é que vocês estão fazendo??? – pergunta ela, assustada

- você tem que cumprir uma função de extrema importância! Nosso futuro depende disso... – mustang falava como se explicasse uma estratégia de guerra....

- O que é, coronel?

- Você tem que.... ser uma mulher!

Ela ergue uma sobrancelha: - Como é?

- ha... é que... você tem que ser a princesa da nossa peça e.... –ele falava meio receoso porque sabia da confusão em que se metera

- certo.

- como assim certo?

- eu aceito. Pelas crianças....

- Ótimo! – diz hughes - vamos resolver os outros personagens...

Eles passam o resto da tarde se organizando.

- Então ficou decidido que: Hawkeye é a princesa, Fuery é dono do bar, Fallman é o viajante, Havoc é um pretendente, Breda é o pai, Roy é o outro pretendente...

- A história tem só um pretendente! Por que na nossa peça tem dois? – reclama Havoc

- por que o outro personagem que tenta casar com a princesa é um dragão... – explica roy – e como não poderíamos fazer um dragão....

- ...escolhemos o Roy, que é o que temos de mais próximo de um! – conclui hughes. Mustang olha pra ele com uma cara de " quer ser carbonizado?"

- é mas...tem um problema. – diz Armstrog – ta faltando a empregada da princesa....

Todos se entreolham de novo.

- Que tal você, Maes?

- sem chance roy. Eu já vou organizar toda a peça com o major.

- não dá pra tirar a empregada, não? – pergunta Fallman

- não. Ela é fundamental!

- e qual de nós vai ser a empregada? – pergunta havoc, cansado. Ninguém falou nada, a exceção de mustang que tava com cara de quem tinha descoberto a pólvora.

- Tenente, tem algum problema se a sua empregada for loira e tiver meio metro de altura?

Será que continua??


	2. E o espetáculo começa

- AH, NÃO! AH NÃO!AH NÃO!

- Anão é um garoto loiro de trancinha com capa vermelha! – diz mustang

- quem você ta chamando de tão pequeno que quando vê umas pedrinhas no chão e pensa que está diante das pirâmides do Egito?????!!!

Edward Elric, o prodígio da alquimia, estava sendo segurado por seu irmão Alphonse (que segurava os dois braços dele separadamente para que o irmão não fugisse com alquimia.). Ed estava também amarrado pelas pernas e pendurado de cabeça pra baixo no teto da sala de mustang.

- Sem conversa do aço. Você vai ser a empregada!

- eu não vou nada!! Eu não entrei pro exercito pra fazer peça de teatro!! Tenho mais o que fazer!!!!

- ah, é uma pena... – mustang diz cinicamente - eu ouvi dizer que, no palco, as pessoas parecem mais altas...

-que??? Eu nunca ouvi isso!!!

- foram artistas muito famosos que falaram isso uma vez. – roy mentia descarada mente. Ed acreditava como uma criancinha acredita no papai noel. E Al não acreditava que seu irmão acreditava naquilo.

- ahn....ah, ta certo. Eu vou....é pelas criancinhas!!

- você não vai se arrepender, do aço.

No dia seguinte começam os ensaios. Todos já tinham o roteiro em mãos. E estavam reunidos, menos os Elric. Maes Hughes começa a falar:

- o negócio é o seguinte: eu fiz umas alterações na peça. Roy, como não dá pra ter dragão, você vai ser o mocinho baka.

- baka??!!! Por que tem que ser baka???!!! – roy estava transtornado

- é pra dá um toque de humor...o publico adora....Havoc, voce vai morrer na metade da peça...

- Morrer??? Por que eu tenho que morrer???

- é pra dar um toque de tragédia...

- já sei. O publico adora. – diz roy

- Não. O publico chora! – diz Hughes

Nessa hora chegam os Elric

- olha, apareceu a empregadinha!

- por que esse "inha"???!!! ta dizendo que a empregada é tão baixinha que...mfmfmf – ed ia dizer alguma coisa mas Al o impede, colocando a mão sobre a boca do irmão.

- tenente, você começa. – diz Maes

- Que lindo dia. – riza diz como quem lê bula de remédio

- tenente!!! Você não tá morta, não!!!Cadê a emoção???

- Que lindo dia! –(ela dá certa entonação)

- agora ta muito baixo! – reclama hughes novamente

- Que lindo dia!! (mais alto e sem emoção)

- cadê a emoção???

- QUE LINDO DIA!!!!

- hehehe...é...tá bom agora, ta?...Sem estresse...

- Que lindo dia! Oh, eu sou uma mocinha meiga e delicada!

Mustang tem um acesso de risos.

- ta rindo do que??!!!

- nada não.

As portas da sala onde eles estavam se abrem. Entra um soldado.

- o que aconteceu?

- coronel mustang, me pediram pra informar que a data da peça foi mudada.

- e quando é?

- agora.

- ah, agora....AGORA????

- é, agora. Já ta todo mundo lá na sala esperando.

- e agora, o que a gente vai fazer???

- vamos encenar a peça oras! Vocês já sabem suas falas...- diz maes

- QUE???

Hughes arrasta todos para um local que tinha um palco montado e os manda trocar de roupa. Todos estavam muito bem vestidos.

- Oi, pessoal!

- Winry-chan, o que faz aqui??

- eu vim ver o Ed na peça...

- NÃO!!!!EU NÃO VOU!!!!DE JEITO NENHUM QUE EU VOU USAR ISSO!!!!!

- Anda logo, nii-san!! – Alphonse arrastava Ed que esperneava e se debatia. Ele estava usando um lindo vestido rosa e o tinham obrigado a fazer cachinhos no cabelo (igual ao Syaoran, no episodio da carta da luz e da escuridão, em card captors).

- NÃO!!!!! EU....WINRY???!!!!

- ED...você tá...uma gracinha!!Parece uma boneca!!!!

Edward ficou mais vermelho que sinal de transito. Hughes apareceu dizendo que era hora de começar. Quando estava tudo pronto as cortinas se abrem e Riza aparece (detalhe, a platéia era formada por todos os militares da central – incluindo o furher - , as criancinhas, as famílias dos militares, Winry, May chan, Ling/greed, Hohenheim, lust, glutonny,o conde do milênio e os noés ( ticky, lulubell , road, sink,devit, e jasdero) e metade da ordem negra (incluído exorcistas, cientistas e o general cross).

Riza: Oh, eu sou uma mocinha meiga e delicada!! A procura de um amor...

A platéia tem um acesso de riso mais se calam diante do olhar de riza

Roy entra: Eu posso ser esse amor minha princesa...Riza, eu te amo onze vezes!

Riza - como é??

Roy sussurrando: _tava escrito no roteiro. É pra não ficar repetindo!_

Riza - sussurrando: _tem que repetir!!_

- riza, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo...

- NÃO! – entra havoc – sou eu que te amo, que te amo, que te amo, que te amo, que te amo, que te amo, que te amo, que te... – roy dá um murro nas costas do havoc que vai parar do outro lado do palco – valeu, coronel!

- OH, o que eu devo fazer? – riza dizia melodramaticamente

- qual o problema minha filha? – chega Breda com uma barba postiça igual aquelas barbas árabes, colada com fita adesiva.

- tenho dois pretendentes mas não sei quem eu deveria escolher...

- escolha a mim. – diz havoc

- por que ela deveria escolher você?

- pelas simples razão de eu ser mais bonito.

- o que é que voce está usando como padrão de beleza? Aquela palmeira travesti? – reclama mustang

- não! Mas se voce quiser ser comparado a ele tudo bem....(nota:isso não estava no roteiro, eles estão discutindo mesmo)

- pelo menos eu não sou um viciado em cigarro!

- ah, é? Então diz quem é que mais prejudica o ambiente quando fica brincando com foguinho???

- eu sou um alquimista federal...não sou um viciado que não consegue arranjar uma namorada!!!

- claro, porque voce sempre rouba elas de mim....

- ta com medinho é?

- não. Vou espalhar por aí que voce é inútil na chuva!!!!!

- e eu vou espalhar...o que é que tem pra falar do havoc? – ele se vira pra riza. Ela estava com uma cara de quem ia matar um. Ele olha pra platéia, estavam todos com os olhos arregalados, fazendo silencio, com aquele barulhinho de grilo no fundo.

- eh....voltando ao principal...riza, voce tem que me escolher....

- espere minha filha. – diz breda segurando a barba que estava descolando – eu tenho uma solução pro seu problema....

- qual?

- vamos perguntar pro sábio da vila....

- certo.

Eles ficam andando de um lado pro outro como se estivessem indo para um lugar bem longe. E param numa plaquinha escrito "bar".

- oi. Em que posso ajuda-los? – aparece Fuery por de trás de um balcão

- claro. Como posso falar com o sábio da vila?

- sou eu mesmo!

- o dono do bar é o sábio da vila?

- dono de bar é só um bico. Fazer previsões não traz dinheiro não!

- como não? Se eu visse o futuro já tava milionário – diz roy

- é porque eu sou uma pessoa bondosa e não cobro dos clientes...

- excelente! Então pode nos ajudar?

- claro!

- pode dizer qual dos dois será o melhor marido pra minha filha?

- esperem um minuto... – ele some por um tempo e volta depois com uma garrafa velha de sake. Coloca ela na mesa e começa a fazer uma cara de concentrado.

- se ela casar com o loiro.... ela vai morrer daqui a três anos com câncer de pulmão...se ela casar com o moreno...ela vai entrar em depressão por que ele é o galinha... e vai sofrer pro resto da vida...então, o que vai ser? Morte ou depressão pro resto da vida?

- Fuery! Isso não estava no roteiro! – sussurravam havoc e roy

- eu sei. Mas é que o publico tava querendo ver o resto da briga!...de qualquer forma, para resolver esse caso, os dois pretendentes vão ter que passar por três desafios, três provas... aquele que se sair melhor casará com a princesa!

-OHHH!!!! – breda se fazia de espantado, havoc e roy implicavam um com o outro, e riza só olhava...

(lembrando que nada disso estava no roteiro)

- são 75 reais e 90 centavos!

- O QUE??? Não era de graça????

- era, mas eu disse que não dava lucro.... – e sussurra – e se eu tenho que pagar esse mico é melhor ganhar alguma coisa,não é?

- ta bom....vamos pessoal, eu não vou pagar sozinho! – diz breda. Havoc e roy começam a procurar dinheiro nos bolsos e pagam fuery.

- e quais são esses desafios??

- pra dizer isso são mais 8 reais por desafio...

- Fuery, seu mercenário você me paga!!!

Eles pagam.

- o primeiro desafio será...


	3. Desafios são somente para corajosos

- O primeiro desafio será...ihh, não olhem agora não mas tem uma barata enorme bem ai no pé de vocês....

- BARATA??????!!!!!!!!!!! – gritam todos

Havoc sai correndo e se joga na platéia, acaba caído em cima da coitada da Lenalee.

- sai de cima da minha irmãzinha!!!!!!!! – grita Gomui desesperado – vou ter que ativar o komurin VIII!!!

- NÃO!!!! – todos os exorcistas seguram o komui, que se aquieta quando havoc sai de cima da lenalee.

Breda corre pro outro lado e tropeça na cortina.

Roy pula em cima da tenente como uma meninha assustada. – faça alguma coisa tenente!!!!Salve minha vida!!! – ele ficava se agarrando em Riza como se estivesse se afogando.

- se você sair de cima de mim eu posso matar a barata, coronel!! – Riza tenta acertá-la com a arma, mas o pequeno ser era mais esperto e conseguia fugir dos tiros.

- Eu disse, tenente!!! Aquela coisa é a forma física do mal!!

- se acalme coronel!

Enquanto isso por traz das cortinas:

- você ouviu isso Al?? Gritaram barata.... – ed estava se escondendo da barata dentro da armadura e tremia mais que vara verde, fazendo o al tremer também.

- nii-san, por que você foi se esconder aí?

- porque não tem como aquele serzinho entrar!

- esqueceu que tem varias aberturas no meu corpo?? A barata pode entrar...

- al, seu irmão miserável!!!! – ed sai rápido – por que você não me avisou??? – ele tenta desesperadamente subir numas caixas mas não consegue alcançar. Al fica com pena do irmão e o ajuda a subir "tadinho – pensa al – não tem culpa por ser tão baixinho".

De volta ao palco, a baratinha descia calmamente as escadinhas e ia para a platéia.

- Não se preocupem! Eu vou salvar vocês! – Allen se achava o tal e já ia matar a coitadinha, só que ele viu a alma da barata (sei lá como ele fez isso!) – Ah!!Não!! Eu não posso fazer isso!!

- por que não, allen?

- ela ta fazendo aquela carinha de gatinho do shrek!! Eu não posso matar uma coisinha dessas!!! – allen começa a chorar com pena da barata.

- Eu vou acabar com a barata com a técnica passada de geração em geração na... – enquanto armstrong fazia seu discurso, a barata passa calmamente sob seus pés e vai na direção da saída.

-ALGUÉM PARE ESSE MONSTRO ASSASSINO!!!! – Hughes aparece correndo, tropeça, e cai de cara no chão.

Kanda chega e pisa nela. Ficam todos olhando com aquelas caras de baka.

- o que foi?

- como você fez isso?

- eu pisei nela!

- kanda...voce é nosso herói!! Você realmente se importa com a gente!!

- ¬¬

No palco:

- coronel, pode descer...ela foi morta!

- verdade??

- verdade.

Mustang, havoc, breda e ed descem de onde estavam escondidos. (umas caixas por trás do palco).

- POR QUE NENHUM DE VOCES MATOU AQUELA COISA??? –hughes reclamava com eles. – Ninguém reparou que aquela coisa poderia sair do quartel, virar a direita, andar 4 quarteirões, virar a direita de novo, andar mais 2, virar a esquerda andar mais 5, passar pela pracinha, virar a esquerda no retorno, andar mais 2 quarteirões , chegar na minha casa e entrar no quarto da elysia!!

- é, esse era o objetivo da vida dela!! – disse Roy

- será que podemos continuar agora?

- claro!

Todos voltam para como estavam antes, para a peça.

- o primeiro desafio é um desafio de quem fica mais tempo sem rir.

- como?

- vocês ficam olhando um pra cara do outro e quem rir primeiro perde....

- isso lá é um desafio??

- o desafio do livro era conseguir ovos das fadas carnívoras mutantes do Tibet...acho que não dá pra fazer isso...

- ok, ok....

Roy e havoc se viram um pro outro e caem na gargalhada.

- foi só isso? Acabou o desafio?? – pergunta riza – quem ganhou??

- acho que os dois perderam...vou ter que passar o segundo desafio....são mais 8 reais!

Roy, breda e havoc: ­­

- o segundo desafio é um desafio de talentos....

- mais essa agora!!

- vocês tem que mostrar seus talentos numa apresentação....

- que...?que talentos? – roy estava assustado

- isso não tava no livro!! – diz havoc

- NADA disso estava no livro, idiota!! – berra roy

- seguinte: vamos dar um intervalo na apresentação pra vocês se prepararem....

Fecham –se as cortinas. Por trás do palco, do lado direito:

- e agora tenente, o que eu vou fazer?

- sobre?

- aquela maldita apresentação de talentos! Quem foi o idiota que colocou aquilo no peça???

- Yo, Roy!!

- Falando nele...Maes, onde voce estava?

- estava assistindo.

- onde? Não vi voce?

- estava numa cabine no fim das cadeiras da platéia....é uma cabine blindada que tem ligaçaõ direta com os painéis solares do telhado! Não é legal??

- pra que é que você quer uma cabine blindada com painéis solares??? Estamos num quartel!

- VOCE NÃO TEM CONSIDERAÇÃO PELO AMBIENTE, NÃO???!!!! – Hughes cuspia na cara de roy

- tenho, mas...

- eu, ao contrario de você, estou preocupado com a destruição do meio ambiente causada pelas grandes industrias que acabam com toda a natureza passando com suas maquinas enormes em cima das arvorezinhas, dos macaquinhos, dos passarinhos e das cobrinhas!!!! Eu tenho uma filha que pode crescer sem saber o que é uma _Lachesis muta_!!!

- eu sabia que isso ia chegar na elysia...Maes, você sabe o que é uma _Lachesis muta???_

_- _Não faço idéia. (gotinha em roy e riza)...Mas e aí?? O que você vai fazer?

_-_ sobre o que???

_-_ sobre os pingüins que você ta criando!! Claro que é sobre o concurso de talentos, baka!!!

_-_ ah, isso....eu não sei. Sabe, eu nunca fui bom em concurso de talentos...tem uma historia de quando eu era criança que...

_-_ não temos tempo pra ouvir seus traumas infantis!!

Roy faz cara de cachorrinho abandonado e convence os dois.

- quando eu era criança me inscreveram num concurso de talentos....

- qual era o seu talento??

- eu tocava gaita de foles!!

- Como?

- é, eu tocava!!! E muito bem por sinal!!! Se quiserem, qualquer dia eu mostro pra vocês como eu toco o hino nacional e...

- NÃO!!!!

- tudo bem....voltando a minha historia, chegou o dia da apresentação, eu subi no palco e caiu uma goiaba dentro de uma das aberturas da gaita...

- como foi que uma goiaba caiu lá??

- EU NÃO SEI!!! Eu só sei que o som saiu horrível e todo mundo me vaiou.... – roy vai pro canto da sala e fica com aquela nuvenzinha negra.

- coronel...

- eu não posso passar por aquilo de novo!!!!!! Eu não sei fazer nada alem de tocar gaita de foles!!!!!!

- coronel....

- eu vou ser humilhado pelo havoc!!!!!!!

- CORONEL!!!!!

- eu.... o que foi tenente?

- o senhor é um alquimista federal.

- é, eu sei que eu sou um!O que isso tem... Eu sou um alquimista federal!!!(estava feliz como quem descobre que 2+2=4) – eu posso usar alquimia!!!!

Enquanto isso, do outro lado:

- e agora, o que eu vou fazer?? Tenho certeza que o coronel vai usar alquimia e eu não sei fazer nada!!!! – havoc começa a chorar

- eu não acho que ele vai fazer isso... – diz ed que tinha acabado de vir do outro lado (ele tava espiando o roy) – eu o escutei dizendo que tava criando pingüins...

- PINGUINS??? Ele vai trazer pingüins???!!! – dizia havoc – Ah...já saquei o plano dele...vai usar aqueles pingüins lindos e fofinhos pra fazer com que a platéia e a riza fiquem a favor dele...mas eu não vou deixar isso acontecer. Huahuahuahua!!! (havoc rindo sinistramente).

Oiii

Obrigada pelos reviews pessoal ^^

Que bom que estão gostando. Acho que o Ed entra em cena no próximo capitulo...

Pergunta: vcs tem algum grupo de fics de fma no msn??


	4. A princesa, a empregada, a vó e

ATENÇÃO – o nome inteiro deste capitulo é "_A princesa, a empregada, a vó e a palmeira."_

_Eu não consegui digitar ele todo aqui no FFnet – não sei o que aconteceu..._

No capitulo anterior...

Havo e Roy preparavam-se para a apresentação de talentos.

Recomeça a apresentação.

- E o primeiro a se apresentar é o havoc!!!!

Havoc sobe no placo e diz que vai fazer mágica.

- E colocarei um animalzinho fofinho dentro desta caixa e vou serrá-lo ao meio!....Não se preocupem, eu sei o que estou fazendo... Apesar de ser a primeira vez que eu faço isso... – ele vai atrás da cortina e pega o animal

- BLACK HAYATE!!!!!????? - grita riza – O que você pensa que vai fazer com o meu cachorro???!!!! – ela saca a arma e atira na direção de havoc, deixando um rastro no cabelo dele.

- DESCULPA TENENTE!!! – Jean começa a chorar – Eu juro que eu não faço mais!!!!!!!

- tá, tudo bem...mas eu acho que esse negócio de talentos não vai dar muito certo...

- por que?? A gente queria ver o mustang... – choraminga jasdero.

- Ele está lá atrás ensaiando o hino nacional numa gaita de foles...se vocês quiserem ouvir....

- NÃO!!!! Quer dizer....deixa pra depois....

Riza: - bem, já que não me decido... Chamarei minha criada. Edwarda!!!

Lá vem o coitado do ed se arrastando, com o vestidinho rosa e seus cachinhos.

Platéia: - KYAHHHH!!!!!KAWAIIIIII!!!!!!!!

Ed: (com cara de conde drácula) – Quero um aumento!!!

- como é??

- por participar disso eu quero um aumento no meu salário de alquimista. Ninguém aqui vai fazer nenhum tipo de brincadeira sobre mim! Vão me deixar procurar a pedra filosofal em paz! Não vão me obrigar a tomar leite!

- Se você não tomar leite nunca vai crescer!!!! – grita alguém da platéia

- ESCALADOR DE MEIO FIO É A VÓ!!!!

Nesse momento, Ed é atingido por uma chave inglesa vinda sabe-se lá de onde.

- WINRY????!!!!O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE TÁ FAZENDO????

- VAI XINGAR OUTRA PESSOA, SEU BAKA!!!!

- EU NÃO ESTAVA FALANDO DA PINAKO!!!!

- MAS TÁ XINGANDO AS VOVÓS. SUA PULGUINHA!!!!!

- CALA A BOCA SUA....

- -PAREM DE BRIGAR, VOCÊS DOIS!!!!!!!! – grita Roy.

- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É, HEIN?? SEU PALITO DE FOSFOROS????

- Eu só pensei que fosse vir a empregada. Mas apareceu o pequeno polegar...

-QUEM VOCÊ TÁ CHAMANDO DE MICRO...

- Ou melhor....A pequena polegar... – Roy o interrompe.

- SEU....

- PAREM, VOCÊS DOIS!!!! - grita riza -Depois a gente acerta isso, ed...agora faça o seu papel.... – sussurra Riza.

- o...que...voce...quer....querida...princesa....?

- Edwarda, gostaria que voce me ajudasse a escolher o meu futuro marido.

- fácil, fica com esse. – aponta pra mustang

- como voce pode saber com tanta certeza???

- o outro vai morrer já, já....não dá futuro!

- É ISSO AÍ, ED!!!!!

- VOCÊ É DEMAIS!!!! – a platéia vibrava

- Viu???? Todos me amam!!!! Eu sou incrível!!!!! Sou...PAFFF!!! (isso é uma onomatopéia pra indicar queda).

Edward tropeçou na barra do vestido e foi parar diretinho no chão.

Platéia: HUASHUASHUASHUASHUASHUAS

Lavi: Nem deu pra ver que ele tinha caído, é tão baixinho....

Platei: HUASHUASHUASHUASHUAS

- CALEM A BOCA, SEUS IDIOTAS!!! QUERO VER SE VOCÊS VÃO CONTINUAR A RIR QUANDO EU.... – ed prepara-se para juntar as mãos e fazer alguma bobagem alquímica. Quando é interrompido por Riza pela segunda vez.

- obrigada, edwarda! Pode se retirar...(sussurra) e vê se decora melhor as falas... – voltando-se para os dois (Jean e Roy, obvio) – e agora, qual escolher?

- que tal decidir isso numa luta justa??? – pergunta roy

- por mim tudo bem.

Os dois começam a lutar com espadinhas feitas de papel (é que eles esqueceram que tem acesso a um grande arsenal de armas por estarem no exército...). Roy passa uma rasteira em havoc, que cai no chão. O alquimista finge acerta-lo com a espada.

- Ohhhhhhhh! – havoc levanta e cambaleia de um lado a outro do palco – Oohhhh!!!....ohhhhh!!!!!....ohhhh!!!

- MORRE LOGO, SEU IDIOTA!!!

Havoc cai no chão, morto.

- que bom, agora seremos... – roy tentava tirar a mão da espada mas não soltava – Solta, porcaria!!!...Quem foi que colocou tanta cola aqui???...não quer largar!!!! – ele puxava, mas não desgrudava.

- acho que vai ter que ficar assim... – diz riza

- ok, ok... – roy, com a mão cheia de cola e com a espada, se vira para riza – agora viveremos felizes para...

- ainda não! – diz hughes, vindo lá da cabine

- hein??

- alem de diretor, roteirista, produtor, produtor musical, diretor de arte e figurinista, eu ainda sou o outro pretendente dela!

- O QUE???!!!!

- é sim!

- NÃO!NÃO! NÃO! – berrava roy

- SIM!SIM!SIM! – reclamava hughes

- TALVEZ!TALVEZ!TALVEZ! – gritava riza

- ei, por que vocês não decidem isso no ultimo desafio???

- fuery??!! Você ainda ta ai??

- sim. Apesar de todo mundo ter me esquecido. E então, por que vocês não fazem o ultimo desafio???

- não é uma má idéia...

- são mais oito reais...

- MERCENARIO!!!!

- O desafio é...uma corrida!

- corrida??

- é, corrida. Daqui do palco até a cabine.

- ok!

- no três, viu? Um...dois... – sem que hughes terminasse, roy sai correndo – você ta roubando!!!! – ele corre atrás de roy

Seria uma corrida muito fácil, se no fim do corredor, na direção deles, não tivesse um ventilador enorme, daqueles de fazer efeitos de ventania. E adivinha? Estava ligado! Os dois estavam fazendo uma força danada pra ir contra o vento e chegar primeiro mas praticamente não saiam do lugar. De repente, Hughes fica com fome e pega um bombom no bolso, tira a embalagem e joga no chão, e come o bombom. A embalagem vai para na cara do roy.

- MEUS OLHOS!!!! EU TÔ CEGO!!!! – berrava o alquimista das chamas, que acabou se desviando da direção certa e foi bater no botão que desligava o ventilador, conseguindo chegar primeiro na cabine. –EU VENCI!!! EU....HUGHES!!! – mustang olhou dentro da cabine e lá estava o tenente coronel, amarrado e com uma maça na boca – o que você ta fazendo aí??? – ele tira a maçã da boca do outro

- eu tava aqui cuidando da minha vida quando alguém bate na porta. Eu abro e era a minha filhinha!!! Eu fiquei tão feliz! Só que quando dei por mim ela tava me amarrando e me prendendo aqui!!! Eu não sei como a elysia fez isso!!!

- NÃO ERA A ELYSIA, SEU IMBECIL!!! E se você ta aqui...então aquele lá é....

O outro hughes se transforma.

- ENVY!!??

- oi!!

Ed aparece correndo.

- o que voce ta fazendo aqui???

- oi chibi!

- QUEM VOCE TÁ DIZENDO QUE É TÃO BAIXINHO QUE PODE SER CHAMADO DE PULGA DE BACTERIA???!!!! – Ed ataca o envy, que se defende. Eles começam uma luta e acabam indo para no palco. A platéia vibrava.

- será que nem no dia em que não estamos atrás da pedra filosofal vocês não param de perseguir a gente? – ed desviava do envy

- é exatamente por isso que eu estou aqui. Meu sonho sempre foi entrar pro teatro, mas o pai nunca deixou.

- hein???

- isso mesmo! Quando eu soube que vocês estavam fazendo uma peça, eu tive que vir participar. Eu sabia que essa era minha chance pro estrelato e pra que as pessoas conhecessem o maravilhoso ator que eu sou!!!!

- ator maravilhoso????!!! Você ta mais é pra uma drag queen que....

Envy atacou ed com chutes mais uma vez e eles continuaram a lutar, no fundo do palco.

Meia hora depois, ainda lutavam. Alguns bocejavam, outros conversavam, outros liam, outros comiam e Mustang já estava no mundo dos sonhos (babando) há muito tempo.

- e agora? O que a gente faz? – perguntava havoc

- acho que o melhor a fazer é continuar a peça. O nii-san vai continuar brigando até quebrar o automail....

- você tem razão, Alphonse-kun. Vamos continuar. Suba lá e continue a peça.

- certo, eu vou...eu vou o que??!! Espera um minuto, eu não tava na peça!!!

- agora está. – hughes empurrava a armadura pra cima do palco.

- ahn....como a empregada está lutando contra o terrível mago...é....mago Palmito (envy não lembrava outra coisa para o elric que não fosse uma palmeira). A princesa decidiu pedir a mim, a armadura-mágica-falante-da-terra-dos-sonhos que encontrasse um outro pretendente. – Al estava falando com a platéia – e eu escolho... - tirou um papelzinho de um saquinho – a pessoa que tem o ingresso C33.

Todos os homens procuravam rapidamente por seus ingressos. As mulheres procuravam sem entusiasmo. Nada do C33.

- quem é o C33??? – perguntavam as pessoas

- só tem uma pessoa aqui que não procurou o ingresso!!! – lavi fala em voz alta e se levanta, apontando para kanda.

- COMO É???!!! – ele levanta e deixa cair o ingresso

- ele é o C33!!! Sobe lá!! – lavi empurra kanda pra cima do palco.

- eu não vou fazer isso!!!

- fique calmo... – hughes puxava kanda pra um canto e falava baixinho, como se fossem amigos de infância – tudo o que você precisa fazer é ir lá e beija-la. Agora vai!

Pela segunda vez empurram o kanda (imagine como ele tava feliz) e ele acaba caindo sobre riza.

- QUE LINDO!!!TÔ TÃO EMOCIONADO!!ELES VÃO SE BEIJAR!! – krory falava alto, soluçando.

_Sonho do coronel Roy Mustang:_

Roy estava tendo um sonho agradável. Sua versão chibi corria por um campo cheio de pirulitos gigantes, doces que davam em arvores e arco-íris. Ele sobe numa árvore, come alguns doces e vê riza-chibi ao longe, vindo em sua direção. Ele desce da arvore e corre na direção de riza. Riza corre na direção dele. De repente, ela se vira e aproxima-se de alguém que o alquimista não conhecia.

- ....Tô tão emocionado!!Eles vão se beijar!!! – dizia a voz na cabeça de mustang

- ...beijar... – raciocinava Roy. Este levantou de um salto da cadeira onde dormia – VAI BEIJAR COISA NENHUMA!!!!

.....................................................................

_Vou parar por aqui...._

_Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo (é o penúltimo). E deixem reviews....._

_Tenho uma surpresinha para o final – quem comentar a partir desse capitulo ser mencionado no epílogo._

_Então deixem o review e não esqueçam de dizer de que lado vocês querem estar – do lado do Ed ou do lado do Roy...._

_Até a próxima ^^_


	5. Como um alquimista pode ser útil

- ...beijar... – raciocinava Roy. Este levantou de um salto da cadeira onde dormia – VAI BEIJAR COISA NENHUMA!!!! – sai correndo, sobe no palco e puxa kanda pelos cabelos (claro que yu e riza não tinham se beijado,mas kanda estava saindo de cima de riza e os dois estavam no chão). Mustang puxa kanda pelos cabelos.

- vai beijar a tua mãe!!!!

- NÃO MEXE NO MEU CABELO!!!!!! – kanda fica com os olhos vermelhos e aciona a mugen.

Mustang estala os dedos fazendo a mão do kanda queimar e soltar a mugen (é a espada dele, caso não conheçam d gray/ claro que ele não soltaria assim tão fácil, mas...).

Ao mesmo tempo (sei lá como), Kanda corta a luva do roy.

- SEU...

Mustang da um murro no Kanda. Ele cambaleia, levanta e revida, jogando roy para o outro lado do palco. Os subordinados vão à defesa do coronel e Havoc da um murro no kanda.

Os exorcistas, sentindo-se indignados por serem recebidos daquela forma (ou vocês acham que eles vão ligar pro kanda ¬¬?), resolveram lutar. E assim começou o barraco....

Kanda ainda brigava com Roy. Só que a Riza entrou na briga e atirou. Os tiros passaram de raspão pela Lenalle (que estava chutando alguém por ali).

- LENALEE!!!!! – gritam Allen, Lavi e Komui.

Allen ativa crown clow (anti-akuma dele). E atinge o Al com um golpe. O elric revida, e movimenta o chão com alquimia, fazendo Allen ser jogado pra longe.

Havoc deu um gancho de direita no Lavi. Este usou o oozuchi kozuchi (anti akuma do lavi) e conseguiu arremessar havoc, breda, fuery e fallman.

- HAHA!! Vamos acabar com esses alquimistas!! – o infortunado lavi só não viu uma certa chave de fenda vindo na direção dele, que o deixou com um adorável galo.

- Eu não vim pra cidade pra passar por isso!! – Winry reclamava.

Ticky, Jasdebit e Skin resolveram, então, participar da briga.

- quem vai se atrever a mexer com a gente??? – pergunta jasdebi

- eu...

- e quem é você, mulher?

- sou uma dona de casa!

Izume derruba jasdebit com um murro. Prende skin com alquimia. E vai atrás de ticky.

Ed ainda estava lutando com envy. Krory era agora vitima da Winry.

O problema era que os exorcistas sempre se recuperavam de seus ferimentos graças à técnica temporal da Miranda Lotto

- Coronel! Pode deixar que eu cuido desse aqui! – riza e roy lutavam contra kanda. – Saia daqui porque nesta situação o senhor é inútil!

- O_O. – roy vai para o cantinho e fica com a nuvenzinha negra sobre ele.

Platéia: YAHHHH!!!!! VIVA!!!!! CONTINUEM!!!!!!ESSA É A MELHOR PEÇA QUE EU JÁ VI!!!! (e coisas assim).

- AHHHH!!!!! ALGUEM SALVE MINHA FILHINHA!!!! FAÇAM ALGUMA COISA!!!!!! – Hughes corria pelo palco de um lado pro outro, gritando desesperado.

- SUA FILHA NÃO ESTÁ AQUI, BAKA!!!! – gritou roy.

- É mesmo.... – Maes pára por um instante – Então...POR QUE ESTÃO BRIGANDO SEUS IDIOTAS?????

Todos param e ficam olhando pra ele com cara de baka.

- Boa pergunta.

Silencio.

- vamos fazer o seguinte: cada um vai dizer os motivos de terem entrado na briga. Dessa forma, faremos as pazes ^^

- Ok, psicólogo Hughes... – havoc diz baixinho.

- Primeiro....você, ruivo.

- Eu estava só defendendo meus amigos... – diz Lavi – E a lenalee...

- é! Eu também entrei pra ajudar a lenalee! – diz Allen

- Eu estava me virando muito bem sozinha!!! – reclama lenalee

- Não parecia...você quase foi atingida por aqueles tiros! – diz Hughes

Ticky: - tenho que admitir que ela realmente não precisava de ajuda....

Winry: - olha quem fala! Um mágico de segunda...

Jasdebit - Hey loirinha, não se mete!!

Winry atinge jasdebit com a chave inglesa.

Você não pode ir batendo assim nas pessoas!!! – grita road

- O mundo deveria ser mais doce!! – reclama Skin

Al – Parem de insultar a winry!!!

- Oi senhor armadura!^Eu sou o conde do milênio^^. Soube que vocês quiseram ressuscitar uma pessoa... Eu posso ajudar^^

- Vai catar coquinho! – diz Al

- Você não pode mandar o conde mil ir catar coquinho!!!! – berra Road

- Fica quieta, pirralha!!!! – grita Izumi –Eu só quero saber o porque de o baka do Ed ainda estar lutando....

- Por que ele é contra leite e palmeiras! – diz Al

- Claro que não! O Envy ta roubando o lugar dele nos palcos!! O Ed tava ótimo de empregadinha! – grita Winry

- Eu acho que... – Roy começa a falar

- Cala a boca! Você é inútil na chuva!! – diz Riza

Mustang pára com cara de baka e fica olhando para o nada.

- E você, Mariazinha com esse cabelo enorme... – Riza volta-se para Kanda

Kanda: ¬¬

- Não mexa com o coronel!

- Você vai deixar isso assim, Yuu?? – Lavi pergunta curioso.

Kanda usa a Mugen novamente e quase acerta o Lavi. Em vez disso, acerta a Izumi (ela estava em uma daquelas crises sangrentas). E ai a confusão voltou, com todos tentando se matar novamente. Todos, exceto o coronel Mustang que ainda estava com sua cara de idiota.

- Espera um pouco! Eu não sou inútil coisa nenhuma! Vou acabar com isso agora mesmo! - Sem pensar muito sobre onde estava, estala os dedos. Uma chama aparece e acaba pegando na cortina. Roy não percebe.

- TÁ PEGANDO FOGO!!!!- berra alguém. - Na verdade, toda a cortina e palco estavam em chamas a essa altura. – CORRAM!!!!!!!

Na hora do pânico, ninguém ligava pra quem era alquimista (e podia apagar o fogo), exorcista ou pessoa comum. Saem todos correndo. Desesperados. Como um bando de mulheres entrando numa loja de super-liquidaçao. Os únicos que continuavam no palco eram roy lutando contra kanda e ed contra envy.

- o que vamos fazer? Eles ainda estão lá dentro!!

- eu vou tirar meu irmão de lá. Alphonse volta pra sala em chamas – nii-san!!!!....nii-san!!!...NII-SAN!!!!.... – nada do ed escutar – nii-san, a winry te chamou de baixinho!!

- QUEM ELA TÁ CHAMANDO DE ALPINISTA DE MEIO-FIO????!! – Edward sai correndo atrás de winry..Alphonse corre atrás de Edward para impedi-lo.

- é, parece que não é hoje que minha carreira vai começar... – Envy vai embora.

- Tenente-coronel, eu vou tirar o coronel de lá! – dizia riza

- não primeiro tenente. Voce não vai sair daqui! Eu vou tira-lo de lá. – hughes vira-se para os exorcistas – querem que eu tire o amigo de vocês de lá?

- não, pode deixá-lo queimar.... – fala Allen

- ok!!! – Maes volta pra sala em chamas – ROY!!! Ei, Roy!!! A riza disse que te ama!!!!

- ela disse o que???? – Mustang sai correndo atrás dela. Seguido de Hughes e Kanda.

Do lado de fora, todos assistem a destruição da sala de teatro. Com direito a um grande BUM no final.

- Er...E assim acaba nossa bela história de amor! – diz Hughes com um grande sorriso diante das cinzas – Todos morreram no grande incêndio...e viveram, quer dizer, morreram felizes para sempre. FIM.

_Eu sei que não ficou bom e que esse final ficou sem sentido mas não tinha a mínima inspiração....me desculpem!!_

_Mas só um avisozinho, ainda tem epílogo!! Ou vcs acham q iria acabar essa porcaria??? Preparem-se para o dia seguinte a peça...._

_E pessoal, desculpem também mas não vai dar pra colocar o nome de vocês no epílogo porque eu precisei alterar um pouquinho o que iria acontecer...Mas vou tentar menciona-las na outra fic que estou escrevendo. Por enquanto eu só postei no nyah, mas se quiserem posso colocar aqui..._

_Comentem, por favor!!!! _

_Kiss_


	6. Epílogo

O maravilhoso dia seguinte....

- BOM DIA AMIGUINHOS!!! – isso era Hughes entrando na sala de Mustang, carregando uma pilha de jornais.

Todos: olhar assassino para o Hughes.

- Ué...por que estão com essas caras?? Não fiquem assim, tenho ótimas surpresas pra vocês!

- Se você está tentando vender jornal por que não tenta "extra!extra! Leia tudo aqui!!" – comenta Roy.

- Não, não. Eu trouxe para vocês lerem a critica da a peça. ^^

- Ai, não! Aquilo não foi um pesadelo! – Ed comenta com cara de quem estava passando mal.

- Será que não podemos apenas esquecer isso?? – pergunta Riza.

- Claro que não!!! Essa é a nossa chance para o estrelato!! Agora, leiam direitinho que eu tenho mais o que fazer! Tchauzinho! ^^ - bate a porta.

- Acho que não nos resta nada a fazer.... – Roy procura pela critica no jornal e lê em voz alta – "Tudo na peça estava horrível....Edward Elric estava abismal."

- HAHA!!!! ODIARAM TODOS VOCÊS E ME ADORARAM!! HUASHUSHUASHUS

- Hagane...você sabe o que é abismal?

- '¬¬

- "Roy Mustang demonstrou ter pouca habilidade nos palcos, mas pareceu se identificar com seu personagem gay..." GAY???? DESDE QUANDO MEU PERSONAGEM ERA GAY????

- HUASHUASUASHU – Ed.

- MEU PERSONAGEM NÃO ERA NADA DISSO!!!

- Era sim. – disse Edward.

- Como?

- Estava escrito naquele papelzinho que deram para todos os espectadores....

- HEIN???

- O papelzinho com a sinopse da peça e informações sobre os personagens...No seu dizia - gay...

- QUEM FOI O DESGRAÇADO QUE ESCREVEU ISSO???!!!

- Adivinha!!

- FULLMETAL!!!!! Eu só não acabo com voce agora por que acho melhor te dar de presente para os homúnculos....

- Perdeu a coragem, foi?

- ESTÁ ME CHAMANDO DE COVARDE????

- Se voce diz....

- AGORA VOCE TÁ MORTO, PULGA!! – Roy pula no pescoço do Ed. Al segura o irmão e Havoc e Breda seguram o coronel.

- FIQUEM QUIETOS VOCES DOIS!!

- Sim senhora! – eles sentam e ficam bem calminhos.

- Eu continuarei a ler... – diz Roy – "Riza Hawkeye demonstrou uma graça até então desconhecida e acabou despertando os comentários de toda a parte feminina da platéia.." – O.o – "Espero que ela esteja solteira, disse um dos espectadores".SOLTEIRA COISA NENHUMA!! DEIXA EU DESCOBRIR O NOME DESSE DESGRAÇADO PARA EU...

- Hun...senhor...eu estou solteira...

- Ah...ah é, né?...hehehehe – todos olhando para o Roy.... – Deixa eu continuar...."Jean Havoc não demonstrou emoção ao interpretar...."

- NÃO TEVE EMOÇÃO??? QUAL É?? EU MORRI NA PEÇA E AINDA DIZEM QUE NÃO TEVE EMOÇÃO??? Eu vou fazer de novo...

Jean começa a simular uma morte e cai por cima da tenente.

- SAI DAÍ!!! – Roy puxa Jean e o joga na direção da porta, no momento em que Hughes voltou.O pobre loiro foi parar do outro lado do corredor.

- Você está tentando matar seus subordinados, Roy?? Não vou permitir isso!!!Vou usar o sorriso da minha filhinha para tirar essa coisa maligna de voce!! – ele pega a foto da filha e empurra na cara do Roy.

- TIRA ISSO DAQUI!!

- A técnica não funciona, mas era uma boa ...o coronel tem mesmo uma coisa maligna... – diz Ed para Al.

- Disse alguma coisa?? – Roy vira-se para ele.

- Nadinha....

- Mas e então?? O que vocês acharam??

- Eu...

- NÃO QUERO A SUA OPINIÃO ROY!! QUERO DOS OUTROS!! – diz hughes.

- Eles disseram que eu não tinha emoção....¬¬ - Jean.

- Eu perdi dinheiro... – Breda.

- Não posso reclamar...^^ - Fuery.

- EU NEM APARECI!! – Fallman

- Foi normal.... – Riza.

- ...¬¬.

- Que cara é essa Mustang?? Pessoal, já tenho os planos pro ano que vem....VAMOS FAZER UM MUSICAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- O.O

Roy puxa Hughes para um canto e sussurra.

- Eu fiquei sem meu beijo...você disse que se eu fizesse aquela peça ela me daria um beijo....

- Eu não posso fazer nada se você destruiu o local...¬¬. Falando nisso...tá aqui a conta dos prejuízos...

- COMO??

- O furher perguntou quem pagaria pelos prejuízos e escolhemos você...

- Quem me escolheu??

- Todos nós...por votação. – Hughes aponta para si e para os outros.

- Vocês...me escolheram para pagar tudo?

- É!^^

- VOCES...

- TECNICA ULTRA SECRETA HUGHES!! – Maes abre a porta e empurra Riza pra cima do Roy. – CORRAM!CORRAM!CORRAM!!

Todos saem correndo da sala.

Do lado de fora, uns cinco minutos depois...

- Acho que ele já se acalmou. Podemos entrar.... – Hughes abre a porta, bem a tempo de todos verem uma coisa muito imprópria para o exercito e Riza arremessar Roy longe.

- Não é nada disso do que vocês estão pensando!!!!! – comenta Roy se levantando. (não era pra rimar ¬¬).

- O.O

- Não estamos pensando em nada! Nós vimos!! – Ed.

- Papai...

- Ah..oi filhinha...FILHINHA?????!!!! ELYSIA, O QUE VOCE ESTAVA FAZENDO DENTRO DESTA SALA?????

- Eu tava escondida....embaixo da mesa...

- Embaixo da ...EMBAIXO DA MESA???????? V-V-V-VOCE....ROY MUSTANG, VOCE PERMITIU QUE A MINHA FILHINHA VISSE ...COISAS IMPRÓPRIAS????!!!!

- ahn...eu...

- VOCE ESTÁ MORTO MUSTANG!!! – Hughes vermelho e muito, muito furioso, antes de partir pra cima do Roy. Riza só queria um buraquinho pra se enfiar. Os subordinados ficavam no "BRIGA,BRIGA,BRIGA!". E Edward Elric assistia a tudo super calmo.

Na verdade, estava mais para uma perseguição, porque Hughes corria atrás de Roy, que corria em círculos pela sala.

- VOLTA AQUI!!!!!!!!!!!

- EU NÃO TENHO NADA A VER COM ISSO!!! EU NEM SABIA QUE SUA FILHA ESTAVA AQUI!!!!!!

Hughes para.

- é verdade....Elysia..o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Mamãe falou que ia cuidar do machucadinho...

- Minha esposa foi ao médico. – ele traduziu para os outros.

- E eu fiquei com o tio loiro...

Todos olham para Havoc.

- QUE FOI??? EU CHEGUEI CEDO AQUI!! NEM ESTAVA COM ELA!! – apontando para Elysia.

Todos viram para o outro loiro. Edward estava no mundo da lua.

- Edward...você que estava cuidando da minha filha?

- Hun...o que?....Ah...Ah é.^^

- E foi você que a trouxe para cá?

- Eu acho que...DROGA! EU ESQUECI QUE TINHA TRAZIDO A ELYSIA!!

- VOCE ESQUECEU A MINHA FILHINA TRANCADA DENTRO DA SALA DESTA CRIATURA??? – aponta para Roy.

- HEY!!!

- Fica quieto, coronel! É o melhor a fazer. Aconselha Havoc.

- Bom...eu acho que eu esqueci.... – Ed diz, coçando o nariz.

- ESQUECEU A MINHA FILHINHA TRANCADA AQUI????

- Viu? Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. ^^

- NADA A VER???? EU NÃO ESQUECI QUE FOI VOCE QUE FEZ A MINHA FILHINA VER COISAS INDECENTES!!!

- Papai...tio roy tava fazendo o mesmo que você faz com a mamãe...^^

- ...Hughes só não teve um troço porque não dava pra ter um ataque e ficar vermelho ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu...acho que minha esposinha ta me chamando ali...vamos filha. – agarra Elysia e sai correndo.

- Vocês viram né? Depois eu é que sou o pervertido... – comenta Roy.

- Coronel...todo mundo viu o senhor...

- Eu tirei uma foto^^. Acho que vou colocá-la no jornal... – Ed.

- Onde você arranjou uma câmera????

- Não interessa.

- O QUE NÃO INTERESSA AQUI É A SUA FORMA DE MORTE, FULLMETAL: QUEIMADO!!!!!!!!!!

- TEM UM CORONEL AMEAÇANDO SEUS SUBORDINADOS DE MORTE!!!

Cinco segundos depois, aparecem oficias e saem carregando o Roy.

- Coronel!!!!! – Riza sai atrás dele.

- Acho que devemos ir atrás dele... – os outros vão atrás.

- Bem...parece que só eu sobrevivi...Fazer o que né?? Não tenho culpa por todos me amarem...E desejarem que eu me dê bem no final da história....

Ed senta na cadeira do Mustang e começa a ler um livro calmamente....

- Acho que todos viveram felizes para sempre do jeito que puderam....

FIM^^

Fim nada! Pelo Ed se achar assim....

Acontece um terremoto e Edward MORRE!!!!!!

ED: VC ME MATOU????????

EU:MATEI!!!!!!

ED: MAS TODO MUNDO SE DEU MAL!! E EU SOBREVIVI..PORQUE EU SOU DEMAIS!!!HUASUHASHAUSHAUS

EU: TÁ ED...VOU RESSUCISTAR VOCE...POR QUE SE NÃO EU FICO SEM PERSONAGEM PARA MINHAS OUTRAS FICS...

ED: VIVA!!! EU TO VIVO GENTE!!! NÃO PRECISAM SE MATAR^^^EU.... – tropeça numa pedra e cai de um penhasco.

FIM....

AIAIAI Demorei pra postar aqui....desculpa

Espero que tenham gostado. E vcs querem q eu continue a postar aqui Aqueles dias não tão normais??? Eu já acabei essa fic no nyah...

kiss


End file.
